


Sahabat Untuk Selamanya

by Qiaros



Category: Upin & Ipin (Cartoon)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Grown up version, High School, Humor, Long-Distance Friendship, Multi, One-Sided Attraction, Slice of Life, The Future
Language: Bahasa Malaysia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 13:56:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14286405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qiaros/pseuds/Qiaros
Summary: Cerita ini berkisarkan tentang Upin dan Ipin yang pulang ke kampung mereka setelah 8 tahun mereka meninggalkan kampung itu (Sebab apa?)... Apa yang akan terjadi kepada kawan-kawan mereka? Ingatkah lagi akan Upin dan Ipin? Permulaannya hanyalah intro sahaja. Don't forget! Read & Reviews! Language: Malay.





	Sahabat Untuk Selamanya

**Author's Note:**

> This story originally from my fanfiction.net but since my country banned it, I have to move it here~~~ Hope you guys enjoy~

Hi, I'm Qiaros!This is my first Upin & Ipin's fan fiction! So, I hope I get a review from you... Okey?

Disclaimer: Upin & Ipin belong to Les Copaque Production not me!

...

...

...

SAHABAT UNTUK SELAMANYA…

Sharifudin (Upin) menekan butang walkman-nya dan membuka lagu kegemarannya,

Dua tiga kapal belayar di samudera

Ayuh sahabatku kita bergembira

"Cepatlah Upin! Dah lambat ni!"

Upin terkejut apabila mendengar jeritan adiknya, Ariffin (Ipin) sehinggakan dia tertutup lagu di dalam walkman itu. "Kejaplah, Ipin! Aku spray rambut kejap! Chilllah! Kita nak masuk sekolah pukul 9 kot! Sekarang baru pukul 8:30 pagi! Awal lagi…"

"Hm… Yalah, abang… Aku tunggu kat sofa, okey? Aku bagi kau 5 minit. Kalau lambat, aku tinggalkan kau!"

"Terima kasih adikku sayang~~"

"Ei, geli aku! Dah, cepatlah bersiap!"

Upin pun bergegas merapikan rambut ikalnya yang hanya paras bahu tu dan segera keluar dari bilik sambil mengenggam kemas walkman-nya. Upin pergi ke ruang tamu untuk tengok Ipin tetapi Ipin dah tak ada! 'Sahlah dia dah pergi ni!' Fikir Upin. Jadi, tanpa membuang masa, Upin berlari ke arah pintu depan. Sampai sahaja Upin di muka pintu, dia menghembuskan nafas lega melihat Ipin menunggunya sambil memegang sebuah basikal. Lalu, Ipin pun berikan basikal itu kepada Upin dan berkata,

"Memandangkan kau lewat 2 minit daripada masa yang ditetapkan, aku nak kau bawa basikal dan aku duduk di belakang. Macam mana?"

Upin pun membalas, "Okey je! Tapi dengan satu syarat..."

"Apa dia?"

Lalu, Upin pun mula menunggang basikal sementara Ipin berada di belakangnya dan dia menyambung semula,

"Jangan suruh aku diam masa aku tengah nyanyi... Okey?"

"Okeylah tapi... boleh aku menyampuk bila kau nyanyi nanti, boleh?"

"Boleh je!"

Bermain... bernyanyi bersama

"Hei! Kejap!" Tiba-tiba Ipin sergah Upin.

"Apa?" Soal Upin.

"Kenapa mula dari situ pula? Bukan ke dia mula daripada kapal dulu? Kenapa ke situ pula perginya?"

"Itulah kau... Tadi masa aku nyanyi lagu ni kat rumah tadi kau kacau... Sebab itulah aku sambung je..."

"Em.. Okeylah. Ah, apa lagi? Sambung, sambung, sambung!"

"Okey!" Upin pun menghela nafasnya dalam-dalam dan nyanyi semula,

Menikmati indahnya dunia...  
Kerna

"Ha! Part ni! Part ni! Kita nyanyi sama-samalah, ya?"

"Okey!"

Sahabat... untuk selamanya  
Bersama... untuk selamanya

Kau.. dan.. aku.. sahabat  
Untuk selamanya... setia...

"Dah sampai..." Upin memberitahu kepada Ipin dan memberhentikan basikal dengan kakinya.

"Tahu..."

Mereka pun meletakkan basikal di garaj sekolah dan berdiri tegak di hadapan pintu pagar sekolah sambil melihat sekolah baru mereka.

"Sekolah Menengah Kebangsaan Kampung Durian Runtuh (S. M. K. K. D. R). Baru buka 3 tahun yang lepas..." Ipin memulakan kata-katanya.

Upin menyambung. "Inilah tempatnya... Memori lama akan terungkai kembali..."

"Atau mungkin semua itu akan berubah... Mereka mungkin tak ingat kita..." Ipin sambung apa yang Upin nak cakap tadi.

Selepas itu, Mereka memandang sesama sendiri dan tiba-tiba, Upin pun cakap,

"Masuk?"

Ipin diam sekejap. Beberapa saat kemudian, dia pun mengangguk.

Upin dan Ipin pun menjerit, "Jom kita ciptakan memori yang baru! Right here, right now!"

...

...

...

Nak teruskan lagi?

**Author's Note:**

> (Continue?)


End file.
